


If You Give A BadBoyHalo A Muffin

by HorseGir1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGir1/pseuds/HorseGir1
Summary: What happens when you give a Badboyhalo a muffin?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	If You Give A BadBoyHalo A Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by If You Give A Moose A Muffin, By: Laura Numeroff

If you give a Badboyhalo a muffin  
He will ask for another and another until they are all gone.  
Then, he will ask if you could make some more,  
You would have to go get some muffin mix  
And he would probably want to go with you,  
To pick out his favorite muffin mix.  
After u get ready, he will ask if his friend could come  
And if you say yes, he would remember that it was his friend’s b-day.  
So then he would stop you before leaving   
And ask if you had some paper and colored pencils to color his friend a picture of them together.  
Chances are when he’s done he will ask for a box and some wrapping paper   
To wrap the present.  
Then he will ask for a marker to write his friend’s name on the box.  
After that, he will say that he’s ready to go,  
And chances are as soon as he walked out the door, he would remember that he was in a middle of a manhunt,  
And he would run back through the house to get to the back door  
To see a muffin on the kitchen table.  
Then he would take a bite to hear Dream laughing in the background,   
And realize that he lost  
Then he will spawn again outside of the kitchen that has filled itself with muffins once again,   
And he will ask if he could have a muffin.


End file.
